dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-KISS
Archivo:U-Kiss45780.jpg UKiss *'Nombre: '''U-Kiss (유키스) **'¿Por que U-Kiss?:' U –>Ubiquitous , K –>Korean , I –> International (Idol) , S–> Super , S–> Star. *'Núm. de miembros: 7 *'''Ex miembros: 2 *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Fucsia perlado y en ocasiones el blanco, siempre con besos estampados. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Kiss Me *'Debut: 15 de agosto de 2008 *'Agencia: 'Corea –> ' '''NH Media (''La misma de Paran) & KT Music. Japón '' –> AVEX TRAX Carrera thumb|262px 'Pre-Debut' El grupo se formó con 6 miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin Woo y Kibum (hermano menor del miembro de SS501, Kim Hyung Joon) fueron miembros originales de un grupo cuatro meses Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun fue Trainee de la JYP y conquistó a los fans en seguida. Eli, Alexander y Dongho fueron cogidos por su talento, su carácter y su autenticidad. 'Debut y nuevo miembro U-Kiss debutó en Japón el 15 de agosto de 2008 en “Power of Atamix” junto con SS501 y Paran. Más tarde, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del Sur, interpretando “Not Young” en M! Countdown el 28 de Agosto de 2.008. El grupo lanzó su primer mini-álbum, New Generation, el 3 de septiembre de 2008. Posteriormente, el grupo de inicio de las actividades de promoción en China durante junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos fanmeetings en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Lee Ki Seop, U-Kiss lanzó su tercer mini-álbum, “Conti Ukiss” el 5 de noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown. '''Reducción de grupo thumb|284px Lamentablemente el día 23 de Febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Kim Ki Bum abandonarían U-Kiss. KiBum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Jun La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Seguido de esto, Kibum y Alexander dieron a conocer que estas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo, si no que habian sido forzados a firmar la renuncia de su contrato, para un cambio de miembros. 'Nuevos Integrantes' Anteriormente, NH Media declaró que U-Kiss agregaría 2 nuevos miembros después de la marcha de los anteriores dos. Después de las salidas de Kim Kibum y Alexander en Febrero de 2011, se anunció a comienzos del mes de Marzo los nuevos miembros que lo conformarian. Hoon fue seleccionado por su altura (180 cm), por su talento y tecnica vocal. Hoon fue solista antes de su debut como miembro de U-Kiss. Y La última incorporación, AJ, era el maknae de Paran, grupo de la misma compañía que se había disuelto. Integrantes Archivo:U-Kiss_-_Dear_My_Friend_(Promotional).png Los integrantes son: (izq a dcha): '''AJ. Eli. Hoon. Kevin. Dong Ho. Kiseop. Soo Hyun *Soohyun (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín) *Kiseop (Vocalista, Bailarín) *Eli (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín) *AJ (Rapero, Bailarín) *Hoon (Vocalista, Bailarín) *Kevin (Vocalista, Bailarín) *Dongho (Maknae,Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín) '''Ex Integrantes *Alexander *Kibum Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbums' 'Singles' 'Discografia japonesa' 'Álbums' 'Singles' Tours *'2010':U-KISS First Kiss Tour in Manila *'2012:' U-KISS First Japan Nationwide Tour Temas para Dramas *Erase para Hero OST (2012) *Remember Tema para Syndrome (2012) *Always/ Kiss Me'' para Real School'' (2011) *I Can Do It para Call of the Country'' (2010)'' Temas para Peliculas *Breaking Apart para Mr. Idol, 2011. Reality Show *All About U-Kiss (2009) *You Know U-Kiss (2009) *Invincible Baseball Team (Dong Ho) (2010) *Invincible Baseball Team (Dong Ho) (2010) *Good Day (especial Verano) (2010) *U-Kiss Vampire (22-Enero) (2010) *Raising Idol (27-Marzo) (Eli y Dong Ho) (2010) *Chef Kiss (29-Mayo-2010) *We Are Dating (9-Diciembre) (Eli, Soo Hyun, Alexander y Girl’s Day ) *My Story (20-Diciembre-2011) Programas de TV *2009:Idol Maknae Rebellion (Dong Ho) *2009:Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander) *2010:Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander) *2010:Idol League (4-Mayo) (vs. ZE:A ) *2010:Dream Team Season 2 (Eli y Alexander) *2010:Midnight Idols (29-Octubre) *2010:Made In BS Japan (8-Diciembre) *2011:Dream Team ( Soo Hyun y Hoon ) *2011:Infinity Girls ( U-Kiss ) *2011:The Beatles Code ( U-Kiss ) *2011: Show Show Show ( U-Kiss ) *2012:Studio C (U-Kiss ) *2012:The Beatles Code ( Soo Hyun, Kevin y Dong Ho) Junto con SISTAR. Premios Curiosidades *En su llegada a Colombia/Latinoamerica varias fans rodearon la limosina Rosada en la cual iban a ser transportados hasta el Hotel, estas fans muy emocionadas corrieron tras la limosina hasta que logistica tuvo que intervenir en la situacion *En la limosina se podia observar a los integrantes de la siguiente forma : en el alteral izquierdo estaba : primero Soohyun , Dongho , Hoon y Kevin en el lateral izquiero estaba ELI Kiseop y AJ . ( los vidrios eran polarizados pero divisaban facilmente a los integrantes de la banda ) *El grupo de seis adolecentes de diferentes nacionalidades debutó con un estilo musical muy particular llamado ‘hip-pop sucio’, que es uno de los géneros más populares en el mercado estadounidense. U-Kiss es el primer grupo en introducir este estilo a Corea. Su tema debut titulado “I’m Not Young”, que vendría a ser ‘Yo no soy un niño’ en español, describe la frustración de los adolecentes que son tratados como niños o bebés por sus padres y demás adultos. Esta canción de melodía adictiva logró llamar la atención del público siendo uno de los temas más escuchados en el tercer cuatrimestre del 2008. *Antes de la salida de Alexander y Kim Bum el grupo no tenia lider. U-KISS en realidad nunca tuvo líder formalmente, eligieron a Soo Hyun para el puesto. Ellos Dijeron "Después de experimentar algo tan grande como un cambio de miembros, todos los miembros se han convertido mucho más serios y maduros. Ahora, no importa lo que hacemos, tenemos un mejor enfoque y somos capaces de avanzar a un ritmo más rápido que antes. *Participaran en la pelicula "Mister Kids" y cuatro miembros participaron en la pelicula "Mr. Idol" *En una encuesta realizada en Japón, a los japoneses se les preguntó sobre quién piensan ellos que va a surgir como la nueva gran estrella Hallyu este 2012 y en la encuesta, UKiss obtuvo el primer lugar. U-Kiss ya tuvo su debut oficial en Japón el año pasado y promociones activas en Japón, sin embargo aún no han alcanzado el pico más alto de su promoción en Japón. *Parece que los miembros de UKiss han cautivado los corazones de los fans japoneses y están empezando a seguir a U-Kiss Japón este año. Los medios de comunicación NH, dijo, "Tenemos planes de lanzar nueva música en Corea y Japón este año y esperamos que sea bien recibido tanto a nivel nacional como en el extranjero". *U-Kiss lanzara una version 3D de una de sus mas recientes canciones "Someday" este año. *Hicieron su comeback japones el 29 de Febrero febrero con el single Forbidden Love (Amor Prohibido). *Su primera gira en Japon (U-Kiss 1st Japan Live Tour) ''esta programada para Marzo. *U-KISS también ha firmado con una compañía japonesa para promocionar sus productos. Firmó con la marca óptica japonesa Zoff, para apoyar su línea de gafas. *El 11 de mayo tuvieron un fanmetting con los kissme colombianos. *El 12 de mayo del 2012 se presentaron en el evento 40 de Bogotá (Colombia) *Hicieron un vídeo dirigido hacia los kissme Colombianos, en donde Kevin y Eli dicen algunas palabras en español; tales como: ''Hola, nosotros somos' , 'Besos''.'' *Para el evento 40 que se realizó en Colombia, asistieron dando un gran concierto *En el evento de los 40 principales se conectaron Kissmes de todo el mundo via twitter con el proposito de ver su presentacion. *El 5 de Junio lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado "The Special to KissMe". Como el propio nombre del álbum indica, será un regalo dedicado especialmente a sus fans KissMe. Dentro de este álbum se puede encontrar una canción llamada "Te amo", y "Believe", la cual fue compuesta y escrita por AJ. *Para el mes de Julio realizaran un lanzamiento de un nuevo Single en Japones, el tercero de hecho llamado Dear My Friend. *En su mas reciente video "Dear my Friend" se puede observar los momentos mas emotivos durante su estadia en Colombia. Enlaces *Web Oficial U-Kiss (Corea) *Web Oficial U-Kiss (Japón) *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *Nh media entertainment Youtube *Canal YouTube Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial |SooHyun| *Twitter Oficial |Eli| *Twitter Oficial |DongHo| *Twitter Oficial |Kevin| *Twitter Oficial |KiSeop| *Twitter Oficial |Hoon| *Twitter Oficial |AJ| Ex Miembros *Twitter Oficial |Alexander| *Twitter Oficial |KiBum| Galería U kiss resize.jpg ILY.jpg T3101.jpg Ilikiq.jpg 30466 397951007966 28353547966 4438154 2196450 n.jpg Bb.jpg BB.png Bb3bb.jpg Bb2.jpg Bb4.png Shut up.jpg Shutup!.jpg Shutup.jpg MMHNI.jpg 2mmna.jpg Manmanhani1.jpg Manmanhani.jpg UKisssongPics1WoWUy0T0dUZEM.jpg U KISS comes back at 0330 on M Countdown 31032011031446.jpg Ukiss7p.jpg Tumblr lj0zrfensr1qbt5cfo1 500.jpg Tumblr ludruzoudZ1r55o4to1 1280.jpg Photo1c.jpg Tumblr lzsnlqm02j1qa0ydeo1 400.jpg U-KISS MAGANIZE.jpg forbidden-love.jpg Ukiss-neverland-review-members-kpop-boyband.jpg Ukiss neverland.jpg UKISS+NEVERLAND+cropped.png Tumblr ls690e7iJM1qa0ydeo1 r1 1280.jpg ukissw.jpg 20120426_seoulbeats_Ukiss.jpg 544t.jpg 389px-U-Kiss_-_Dear_My_Friend_(CD_Only).jpg U_KISS_announces_Japanese_single_Dear_My_Friend__13062012014130.jpg 391px-Ukiss6.png Uukiss.jpg Videografía 'Videografía coreana' thumb|left|290px|♪ Bingeul Bingeul thumb|right|290px|♪ I Like You thumb|left|290px|♪ Shut Up! thumb|right|290px|♪ Man Man Ha Ni thumb|290px|right|♪ 0330 thumb|290px|left|♪ NEVERLAND thumb|left|290px|♪ When Love Stopsthumb|290px|right|♪ Believe 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|290px|♪ Tick Tack thumb|right|290px|♪ A Shared Dream thumb|left|290px|♪ Forbidden Love Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:JPop